


With his thoughts

by Oceansidelion



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceansidelion/pseuds/Oceansidelion
Summary: He knows he shouldn’t. Knows he really shouldn’t but he can’t help himself. He’s been in love with the drummer since they first met.





	With his thoughts

He's there again, tipsy and passed out on his couch, munching in his sleep. Haruki has knots in his stomach like ropes made of fucking snakes. It’s dumb the way Akihiko insists on sleeping there instead of a futon...or the bed, he barely fits militeres away from spilling over.

In bed Haruki’s mind drifts, idly thinking about how tall Akihiko really is. How he might have been considered lanky if not for the way his shoulders filled out.

He stretches out his legs, in an attempt to lengthen himself to match Akihiko’s height, wondering if the bed would be big enough to house him. It is. Haruki rolls over and pushes his face into the pillow. The thought of Akihiko on his bed makes his cheeks heat up, his heart beat faster. He knows he shouldn’t think of how much space he’d take up, how he’d smell like smokes and beer, how warm he would be.

Fuck. 

Haruki scrubs at his face with his hands, thinks of how infectious Akihiko’s touches must feel. Did his hands have callouses just like his did? Were they rough? Gentle? Somewhere in between? His fingertips twitch, finding their way into his sweatpants, thumb brushing the head of his cock. He knows he shouldn’t. Knows he really shouldn’t but he can’t help himself. He’s been in love with the drummer since they first met.

He doesn’t stop himself, only gives a cautionary glance at the doorway leading to the living room to make sure he’s not being watched. His wandering mind focuses on Akihiko’s mouth. How his smile is wide and kind, how it looks like it would do wicked things in dark rooms hidden beneath the blankets. 

Haruki wonders how piercings feel during kisses. Do they hurt? Do they feel hot or cold? He lets himself imagine what the piercing on Akihiko's tongue might feel like against his own. Slick and writhing, and how the hard ball in the middle of it might taste metallic. His hands aren't stopping, pushing his sweats down just enough to get his cock out, giving himself slow long strokes as he imagines kissing Akihiko deeper and deeper, tasting the cigarettes at the back of his mouth and passion on the tip of his tongue. 

Haruki's movements cause the bedding to rustle, his hips slowly rocking forward into the friction his hand provides, stomach tightening with restrained noises that catch in the back of his throat. 

He pictures getting to see more of Akihiko, what his hips and stomach probably look like, cut muscles and hard lines. Haruki wastes no time in giving his thick shaft a good squeeze at the base, eyes closed and lost in his own imagination, lips parted as he huffs out small muffled breaths. Swallowing his pride he knows he can't go back now and lets his mind undress the rest of Akihiko. He imagines it's much like the visible parts of him, soft and pale skin over hard sinews of muscle.

His hand doesn't stop its insistent motions, thumb teasing at the head where precum has beaded up and made it slick enough to enjoy around the over sensitive tip.   
Just as he thinks about what Akihiko's member may look like, how thick it is, how it's probably the prettiest cock he's ever going to see in his entire life, he hears the couch give a squeak. 

His heart rate skyrockets and he's pulling his hand away from himself just quick enough to turn around, eyes searching the dark doorway for any sign that his more than welcome guest has stirred. Panic sets in when he doesn't hear anything else, movement has stopped and the entire apartment is as quiet as can be. Haruki is almost about to pull his sweats up and go check until he hears a little grunt, soft as can be and Akihiko's telltale chewing sounds starting up again. 

Fucking close one.

The sound that Akihiko made plays over and over in Haruki's ears, making the ache between his legs almost impossible to just will away at this point. Haruki knows he wants to finish and if he doesn't, the pull toward the blond bad boy on his couch might be too much for him to stand sooner versus later. 

He thinks to himself. Just this once. Just get off and then the want will subside, right? Wrong. Totally wrong. But he lets himself believe just this once will be enough. 

Haruki eases his hand back down, firm deep strokes of his cock and gentle rubs over the still slick head make his eyes close and his face push back into the pillow, wanton and dry mouthed from panting. 

The gentle thud of his heart pounds in his own ears as he gets further and further into his personal fantasy. If he could touch, kiss, be with Akihiko like he wants. Like he really craves. His hand tugging now, his toes flexing as he lets a little whisper of a moan slip past his lips, biting down to try and quiet himself, hand not stopping as he imagines what it would be like to shove his and Akihiko's pretty dicks together and stroke them in tandem.

The heat in his belly is building and he feels the end of the fantasy quickly approaching, his eyes squeezing shut as he imagines Akihiko above him, kissing his neck and then his ears, Akihiko's hand on him urging him to come. Asking him to. Begging him to. 

'Please Haruki..' his mind makes up the words before he can stop it and it pushes him from the proverbial edge be was sitting on, his own voice cracking in the darkness of his bedroom is a choked, quiet whimper 

"Akihiko...!" He pleads out just as he tumbles into orgasm, his toes curling and his hips pushing forward, hair covering his face as he tries to push his burning cheeks further into his pillow turned soundproofing.

His hand is sticky and warm and he knows he should clean up but he's wasted. He’s panting heavy and hard, body boneless and still riding waves of muted pleasure as he blinks in the darkness to clear the stars from his vision. What has he done? It will set in as soon as he attempts to sleep again but the guilt is already clawing at the edge of his subconscious and he fights the urge to just sleep then and there with a palm full of his own spill. He sits up and grabs for tissues, doing the best he can to clean up until the urge to wash his hands becomes overpowering. 

Haruki finds his way to the bathroom in the dark easily, moving as quickly as possible so he doesn't disturb the sleeping man on the too small sofa. Closing the door and scrubbing especially well until he's sure there won't be any evidence left, he catches sight of his own flushed face in the mirror and feels another little pang of guilt. But he doesn't have time for reflection. He clicks the light off and sneaks himself back into bed, pulling his sheets around himself and nesting up with his thoughts and feelings just a bit more numb than the first time he attempted to sleep. Just as his eyes close, heavy and satiated, stomach warm and heart back to normal pace, he hears something in the living room. A scratchy cough and a low sigh, Akihiko's movement as he gets up from the sofa, stopping at the edge of Haruki's bedroom.   
.  
.  
"Haruki.. you okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: oceansidelion


End file.
